


What is Snufkin?

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [5]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Feral Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Other, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: After some events, Moomintroll never actually thought of what Snufkin was and he's about to find out!





	What is Snufkin?

Moomin remembered that day when he managed to admire his large caramel colored tail, his feet and paws were furry as well and with the same color, it was something to cute so to say, and that is without thinking that he accidentally watched him take a bath.

Neverminding that, Moomin had a big question in his head: What is Snufkin?

Obviously he wasn't one of his, so the next day he went to the nearest library of the valley, and borrowed a book.

The book's title was: **"CREATURES AND MORE"**

Moomin kept his eyes glued to his lecture for all the morning and Moominpapa saw him in the living room.

“Hey, Moomin! Nice seeing you have reading habits! Great job, son!”

“Mhm.” Moomin was not listening to what his father was saying, until he heard Snufkin's melody from his harmonica.

“Snufkin!” Moomin shouted and closed the book, running out of the house at breakneck speed.

“And he should have habits of good manners. Hmf!” Moominpapa reacted annoyed after seeing his son ignoring him and to break out of the house just like that.

Oh, but what a huge mistake did that Moomintroll.

While the living room was all alone, certain tiny Mymble got closer to the book. Let's say that the little was spying on what Moomin was doing. She knew very well of the lake moment that happened between those two, he heard that troll drunken in love screaming everything what happened against a pillow and also heard him sleep talking about the questions all related to the mumrik. Little My did know what Snufkin was, but she didn't bother to do those explications to Moomin, she wanted to make it more fun. Little My remembered well who was The Joxter and how The Mymble was saying that they were both the same species.

Seeing such book being left like an orphan, made her do machiavellian giggle while searching "Mumriks" in the book.

A lot of time didn't pass. Snufkin and Moomintroll were talking. Snufkin nodded of what the troll was telling him and Moomin laughed. Everything stopped until a light interrupted them, it seemed to be a light reflection, it wasn't annoying, but...  
  
_***SPLASH!***_

“**SNUFKIN**! What are you doing!?”

It happened that Snufkin fell into the lake just to follow that light and attempt to catch it with his paw. The fishing rod had to be held by Moomin before it was about to fell as well.

“U-uh! I don't know!” Snufkin responded nervously to after that the light appeared on his face. The mumrik tried to catch it and get it out if his face with his paws.

Moomin looked at him worriedly, and Snufkin ran towards some trees, and he ran in four legs, just like a cat following a light!  
  
From afar, Moomin heard a laugh and when he turned around, he saw who was causing all of this.

“**YOU**!” He said after gasping, looking at Little My using the reflection of a glass shard.

Little My kept laughing and torturing Snufkin for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
